Taiyang
Tàiyáng (太陽) is a star type Celestial and personification of the Sun in Earth's Solar System. She is the creator of the Celestial race, and seems to be like a goddess of some kind. She is said to appear in Solar Emissary, Phantasmagnolia and Torinokoshi. Her name uses the Mandarin reading for Sun (太陽) rather than the Japanese reading. Appearance Tàiyáng has dark skin with large round eyes. She has red irises and seems to be always staring in the same expression. She has orange, wavy shoulder length hair with two large sun-shaped headpieces on either side of her temples. She is wearing a long orange qipao with a sun-based pattern on it and red ribbons at the chest. She is also wearing a long red skirt which conceals her feet. Her sleeves are orange, long and appear to have feathers on them, like birds wings. She also has a long golden sash that floats around her, with a space-like pattern in it. It appears to be translucent. Personality Not much is known about Tàiyáng's personality aside from the fact she cannot seem to express much emotion. She either lacks emotion or does not have the capacity to show it, though text in her official description hints she may feel some aspects of emotions such as sadness. Apparently other planets describe her as being warm and generous. Background Not much is known about Tàiyáng aside from the fact she was the one who created the Celestials many many years ago. She was also the one who took in Cahaya and Akazel after finding them somewhere on her travels. Relationships Tàiyáng is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Jupiter Not much is known about Jupiter and Tàiyáng's relationship so far, though it seems she may unnerve them. In one image they are shown being protective of her, possibly implying they are close. As stated on Curiouscat, she apparently sends birds to Jupiter when they are upset. Cahaya It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Tàiyáng have, though Pyo has stated that Tàiyáng is patient and gentle with him. The fact she took him and Akazel under her wing as apart of their solar system may hint that their relationship is pleasant. Akazel It is currently unknown what relationship Akazel and Tàiyáng have, though Pyo has stated that Tàiyáng is patient and gentle with him. The fact she took him and Cahaya under her wing as apart of their solar system may hint that their relationship is pleasant. Sirius Not much is known about Tàiyáng and Sirius' relationship so far. Tora Not much is known about Tora and Tàiyáng's relationship so far. Mother Earth Not much is known about Tàiyáng and Earth's relationship so far. Basis Tàiyáng is a personification of our solar system's star, the Sun. The Sun is the star at the center of the Solar System. It is a nearly perfect sphere of hot plasma, with internal convective motion that generates a magnetic field via a dynamo process. It is by far the most important source of energy for life on Earth. Its diameter is about 1.39 million kilometers (864,000 miles), or 109 times that of Earth, and its mass is about 330,000 times that of Earth. It accounts for about 99.86% of the total mass of the Solar System. Roughly three quarters of the Sun's mass consists of hydrogen (~73%); the rest is mostly helium (~25%), with much smaller quantities of heavier elements, including oxygen, carbon, neon, and iron. Trivia * Tàiyáng's favorite flower is the sunflower. * Tàiyáng's favorite animal is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-legged_crow three-legged crow]. * She is associated with the Fenghuang, a phoenix like creature from Chinese mythology. * Her name (太陽) uses the Mandarin Chinese reading rather than the Japanese reading taiyō. * It is implied she was based on Xihe, a solar deity from Chinese Mythology, given the fact that the other planets are referred to as "10 sun birds" and her association with the three-legged crow. Gallery peridot1_by_pyohato-dbe8p1b.png dcpzaec-867e85c7-26c7-4864-a0f2-cfd581412440.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Tàiyáng on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch charmswave1.png|An official acrylic charm of Tàiyáng 77265daa24f3f7ddfe541fbd59aa563c.jpg|Tàiyáng with longer hair newyear2016-wallpaper.png|Tàiyáng on the official January 2016 wallpaper yatagarasu.png 564e260b5acbc5dbb6f2251329bbc7df.png e42fa35fdc0439fedaeea9b67d54142e.png 443f35a1c5e83ef996517a9dede4a5f1.png run.png|Jupiter and Tàiyáng seen in ???コレクション [1] Stars1.png Gingadan2.png 3344545456572.png 9f2a0bfc-d065-493f-a36d-aca210eb3186.png Dae8db7d5cffd631f95358a893cd2f7e.png Eeb378fbb0d3ca15e213e48572c187e5.png 87da4957b56126e870d0461170aef333.png SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan25.gif sucksuhan26.png sucksuhan27.png sucksuhan28.gif sucksuhan29.gif Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/taiyang.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113923 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Stars Category:Solar Emissary Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Torinokoshi Category:Sucksuhan